Tout ira bien, maman
by EdelweissJ
Summary: Kyoko a grandi sans sa mère, sur quel modèle peut elle s'appuyer pour élever sa propre fille?


**Tout ira bien, maman.**

Je m'étais promis que jamais on ne pourrait me reprocher ce que je reprochais moi même à ma mère . Alors, pourquoi ? Comment ? à quel moment ai-je pu tomber si bas ? Je me dégoûte, être si lâche, si fausse...

Il y a trois semaine de ça, ma fille a perdu sa première dent et c'est aujourd'hui seulement que je le remarque. Et encore, si il n'y avait que cela ! Mais J'ai tant d'événement semblable à cité et pour cause : Très souvent je m'éloigne d'elle plus de trois mois sans même prendre le temps de l'appeler pour prendre de ces nouvelles, non pas par faute de temps mais par oublie.

Depuis cinq ans j'ai une fille et trop souvent je l'ai oublié ou du moins je m'efforce de l'oublier.

Cette enfant me fait peur, son regard me terrifie, j'angoisse à l'idée d'y voir tous les ressentiments qu'elle doit posséder a mon égard. Dans mes discutions avec mon mari, je parle de cet enfant comme si il ne m'appartenait, il en a conscience mais ne me l'a jamais reprocher. Il comprend, lui. Il comprend cette attitude distante sans l'approuver. Cet enfant est venue trop tôt, emprisonner dans la passion, dans notre cocon d'amour je l'ai pas vue arrivé, j'en ai même dénier son existence dans les premiers instants. Je suis coupable, je sais. Mais pourquoi ? alors même que notre enfant ce trouve sur un lit d'hôpital, je n'arrive pas à franchir cette porte d'un blanc inquiétant. Je devrais la rassurer, la câliner, accomplir pour une fois ce qu'une mère se doit de faire, mais ma main reste crispé sur la poignée et mes jambes semblent vidé de toute leur force. Dans ces moments, Ren a toujours été là mais un tournage le tiens éloigné de tout intervention.

Que faire ? Que dire ? Ai-je même le droit de me comporter comme sa mère après l'avoir fuis tant d'année ? J'ai toujours ignorée ses pleures la nuit de cauchemars, j'ai toujours laissé à Ren le soin de la guider à la maternelle, j'ai toujours ignorée ses petites mains qui se tendait vers moi pour que je prenne dans mes bras, j'ai toujours évité d'avoir à lui parlé au delà de toute chose banale. Alors comment ? De quel droit puis-je encore être sa mère ? Pourtant, je l'aime cet enfant ! J'en suis fière de cette petite qui je le vois bien essaie de gagner ma reconnaissance par tous les moyens. J'angoisse quand je la vois travailler si dur pour être capable de discuter avec moi, je m'en veux de voir que sa lecture n'est composé que d'un dictionnaire et de recette de cuisine dont elle admire plus les images qu'elle n'en comprend le sens. Elle est si jeune mais déjà si mature.

Mes pensées commencent à s'embrouiller, cet enfant aime sa maman alors pourquoi ai-je si peur de lire de la déception dans son regard tellement semblable à celui de son père?

Armé de courage, j'ouvre cette satané porte, je veux brisée cette barrière que créer mon passé.

J'y suis arrivé !

Ma fille, mon ange ne me voit pas. Ses yeux... son magnifique regard est embué de larmes. Elle souffre, un plâtre à pris place sur son bras, mais elle souffre d'autant plus qu'elle se croit seule.

J'accoure a son chevet, je pleure aussi, comment ai-je pu la laisser seule si longtemps.

_- « chut, ne pleure plus, maman est là, maman sera toujours là »_

Toute les pensées néfastes qui m'occupaient jusqu'à présent s'évanouissent brutalement, je veux croire en mes propres mots. C'est si bon de pouvoir enfin tenir sa fille dans ses bras !

Mais cette ascenseur émotionnel ne se fait pas sans conséquence, la fatigue dû a l'angoisse me fait sombrer dans l'inconscience. A mon réveil, je trouve ma fille endormi à mon chevet, les rôle se sont inversé, j'en souri. Délicatement, je la soulève et la garde au creux de mes bras, un lieu qu'elle ne devrait jamais quitter.

Un médecin vient nous surprendre,

_- « Une petite chute de tension mais votre enfant va bien, quand a votre fille elle devrait se remettre assez vite de la petite fissure de l'os radius »_

Ses mots me glace d'effroi, j'ai peur de comprendre, de légers tremblements s'empare de moi troublant le sommeil de ma fille, à demi mot je demande

_-Vous parlez comme si j'avais un autre enfant que ma fille docteur_

_-Vous l'ignoriez ? Et bien, toute mes félicitations vous êtes de nouveau mère ! Et depuis près de 4 mois !_

Ma petite fille s'éveille pour de bon au mot du docteur et s'exclame :

_-Je vais être grande sœur !_

_-Oui, ma petite ! Et si t'as maman le souhaite, je peux même te dire si tu auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur !_

_-Ça ira merci, je préfère ne pas savoir._

Oui, j'aurais vraiment aimé ne pas savoir. Mais, les yeux de ma fille brillent d'une tel intensité qu'au fond c'est peut être une bonne chose. Elle ne sera plus jamais seule. Par un timing parfait Ren entre dans la pièce. Le tableau qu'on lui offre semble le rendre plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été :

_-Que se passe t'il Himeko ?_

_-Daddy ! Je suis grande sœur ! Je suis grande sœur !_

_-Vraiment ?_

Ren me questionne du regard avec dans la voix du bonheur et de l'inquiétude. Tout doucement, presque avec crainte, j'acquiesce et souris.

_-Tout ira bien maman ! Je serais la meilleur des grandes sœurs !_

-Oui, tout ira bien maintenant.

Je n'ai plus a avoir peur, j'ai le meilleurs des mari et la plus merveilleuse des enfants. Ren nous réunit pour une notre premier étreinte familiale. Tout ira bien, mais d'abord je ne dois plus fuir.

_-Ren, quand j'aurais finis mes contrats, je pense arrêter._

_-Arrêter ? Arrêter, définitivement ?_

_-Définitivement._

_-Kyoko, tu n'es pas obligé._

_-Je sais. Je veux être une bonne mère, je n'ai plus rien a prouver en tant qu'actrice mais toi tu dois toujours surpasser ton père et jouer a toujours été ton rêve. Mon tout premier rêve a été d'être une bonne épouse mais je me suis perdu. Devenir actrice était un moyen pour moi de trouver mon identité maintenant j'ai prouvé que j'existe mais je ne souhaite exister que pour vous, pour cette famille que tu m'as permis de construire._

_-Kyoko... épouse moi à nouveau, publiquement._

J'étais surprise, notre liaison à toujours été habilement cacher, même l'existence de notre enfant ne s'est jamais su. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour vivre comme des étrangers en publique bien que cela nous faisait souffrir dans certaine situation. Mais avant je ne faisais que débuter tandit que lui côtoyait les plus grand, maintenant bien que je ne puisse pas oser dire que l'on est d'égale à égale, je peux croire que grâce a ma notoriété actuelle, notre relation bien sera mieux perçut du public qu'elle ne l'aurait été autrefois.


End file.
